bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Strider Gifts
Cliath Silence The Garou can muffle any sound she makes, the better to creep up on an enemy, or escape unnoticed. An owl-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Dexterity + Stealth. Each success adds one to other's difficulty to hear the Garou for one scene. Speed of Thought The Garou doubles her running speed. A roadrunner- or cheetah-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point. The Gift lasts until the end of the scene. Fostern Blissful Ignorance As the Ragabash Gift, the Garou can become completely invisible to all senses, spirits or monitoring devices by remaining still. A chameleon-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Garou's player rolls Dexterity + Stealth (difficulty 7). Each success subtracts one success from the Perception + Alertness rolls of those looking for the character actively. If no one is doing so, then just one success indicates complete concealment. Messenger's Fortitude The Garou can run at full speed for three days without rest, food or water. When the Garou reaches her destination, she has 10 minutes to complete whatever business brought her, then she must sleep for three days. A camel- or wolf-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point. The Garou may do nothing but run, stopping ends the Gift. For an additional Gnosis point, he may imbue another being with this Gift's benefits. Axis Mundi By spending a Gnosis point, the lupus can center herself in relation to Gaia, and always know which direction she is traveling in or facing, no matter where she may be in the Gaia realms. In addition, the lupus carries her "territory" around with her, in a mystical sense. Wolves will detect this, and concede her right to travel through their territories and hunt there. Even other lupus must make a Willpower roll not to recognize this right. Other animals will also recognize this, and not attack the intruder. Tread Sebek's Back A Silent Strider may call on the river to support her steps. By activating this Gift, a Strider may walk or run across water or other liquids. However, her feet are not protected - running across a pit of Wyrm-toxin is still a hazardous enterprise. Some Striders are rumored to have crossed seas by use of this Gift. It is taught by a Crocodile- or Basilisk-spirit. System: The Strider spends a gnosis point and rolls Dexterity + Survival (difficulty 7). Each success allows her to travel across water as if it were open ground for an hour. Summon Talisman The Garou can "call" any hand-held object to her, provided said object has been dedicated to her by the Rite of Talisman Dedication. It will disappear from its location and appear in the Garou's hand. The Garou must spend two Gnosis points and concentrate for a rum. Objects in the Umbra cannot be called, unless the Garou is in the Umbra or has the Gift: Grasp the Beyond. The Garou must declare which of his dedicated items can be summoned; one Talisman can be summoned for every two points of Gnosis the Garou possesses. Striders use this to place a fetish or important message in a safe location before they risk the trials of a dangerous journey, only calling the item once. Adaptation The Garou takes no damage from poison, or disease, and he may exist in any environment, regardless of pressure, temperature or atmospheric condition. The Gift does not protect the Garou from hazardous situations (like falling), only hazardous environments. A beat-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Stamina + Survival (difficulty 7). Each success extends the Gift's effects by one hour. The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Stamina + Survival (difficulty 7). The effects last for one hour per success and may be extended by spending Gnosis. By spending another Gnosis point and rolling again, the Garou may affect another with this Gift.) The Great Leap The Garou can jump incredible distances in one bound. This Gift is taught by a jackrabbit-spirit. System: The Garou spends one Willpower point and rolls Strength + Athletics (difficulty 6). Each success enables the Garou to leap 100 feet.) Eyes of Ma'at When a Strider invokes the power of Ma'at itself, she may discern levels of truth invisible to even the canniest investigators. With this Gift, she may perceive innocence and truth, should they reside in the breasts of those she encounters. This Gift is taught by an Ibis or Baboon-spirit. System: This Gift acts much as the Philodox Gift: Truth of Gaia. However, the Garou may make a Perception + Empathy roll to determine the nature of any truths or lies the target may speak. Long Running By rolling a Dexterity + Drive (or Athletics for a bicycle) versus the local Gauntlet and spending a Gnosis point, the Garou may decrease actual travel time between two points while driving in a vehicle. The number of successes on this roll dictates the amount of time saved. The Garou effectively travels for brief moments into a timeless zone of the Umbra, thus decreasing the amount of time needed to travel from place to place. Successes %Time Required Botch 25% more 1 5% less 2 10% less 3 25% less 4 50% less 5 75% less 6+ 80% less Message Glance The Strider can formulate a message of words or symbols that can be delivered with a single glance to a recipient's mind, and easily remembered by the recipient. Roll Intelligence + Linguistics, difficulty seven, to formulate the message. The number of successes determines the length of the message. One = one symbol or five words. Two = doubles this, and so on. One Gnosis must be expended to deliver the message and the target must be in sight. Athro Wild Attunement As the Bone Gnawer Gift, with one exception. This "wilderness" version is similar, but the roll required is Perception + Survival -- The Garou may commune with the spirits of a city or town and gain information about the area from them, including rough population, enclaves of Garou or other beings and secret tunnels. This Gift does not function in the wilderness, since the Bone Gnawers have lost the knack for conversing with such spirits easily. A rat-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis and rolls Perception + Streetwise. The amount and accuracy of the information depends on the number of successes rolled. On a botch, playful spirits lie (which can be fatal, depending on the nature of misinformation). Speed Beyond Thought The Garou can run 10 times his normal land speed. The effects last for up to eight hours, during which the Garou can do nothing but concentrate on running. When the Gift's effects end, the Garou must eat immediately or face frenzy from hunger. A cheetah- or air-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Stamina + Athletics (difficulty 7) to activate the Gift. Dam the Heartblood No tribe loathes the blight of vampires more than the Silent Striders. By using this Gift, a Strider may block the flow of blood in a vampire's veins, preventing him from using any supernatural powers tied to the blood. This Gift is taught by Cobra spirits, who resent being viewed as a symbol of Set. System: This Gift can only be used on a supernatural creature with a Blood Pool who gains power from that blood (vampires, ghouls, etc. -- even Ananasi), The Garou spends a Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Medicine (difficulty of the target's Willpower). Each success prevents the target from spending any Blood Points, for whatever purpose, for a full turn. A Garou may only use this Gift once per scene against a given target, but multiple Garou may use this Gift on a target once each. Strider Packs armed with this Gift are among the fiercest Leech-slayers known to the Garou. Elder Gate of the Moon This Gift creates a specialized moon bridge that takes the Strider to her destination instantly. At least a sliver of the moon must be visible at her area of departure. A Lune teaches the Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point for every 100 miles the Garou needs to travel. She then rolls Intelligence + Alertness (difficulty varies on how far the journey is and how well the Garou knows the way). Success transports the character to her destination, but she will be disoriented for one turn unless the player scored three successes. A botch takes the character miles in the wrong direction -- possibly straight up. Reach the Umbra The Garou may step into and out of the Umbra at will, without need of a reflective surface or even any effort at all. An owl-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Garou may step sideways, at any time, with no fear of being "caught". No roll is necessary. In addition, all rolls made to enter or leave Umbral Realms receive a -2 difficulty bonus. She may not, however, spend Rage in the same turn that she steps sideways. Invocation of the Pharaoh This awe inspiring Gift is only available to the greatest Strider heroes. The Strider must be in Homid form, must spend a Gnosis and a Willpower point, and must enact a I0-minute chant to the greatest of ancient Egyptian spirits. Once this is done, the Garou expands and grows, becoming a giant similar to the depictions of pharaohs on mastabas and sarcophagi. This Gift is taught by Sphinx. System: The Garou grows to a height of nearly eight feet, but otherwise remains in Homid form. The Garou gains the Physical Attributes of a Crinos, but loses no Social Attributes; indeed, the Garou's Charisma and Manipulation are treated as 6 when making Leadership or Intimidation rolls. A Garou in Pharaoh form does not inflict aggravated damage, but adds one to all Brawl and Melee damage inflicted against Wyrm-foes (or adds two when facing Followers of Set). The Garou regenerates as a Crinos, but is invulnerable to silver and cannot frenzy. Essentially, the Pharaoh form combines the best of both Homid and Crinos forms. This form lasts for one scene.